leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Yi/Development
Headhunter Master Yi Stalks the Jungle on Summoner's Rift! By NeeksNaman Headhunter Master Yi Stalks the Jungle on Summoner's Rift! Summoners! Any League of Legends player will tell you that sometimes the jungle on Summoner's Rift can be a dangerous place. In addition to all of those and and , if you're not careful you might run into something like this lurking out there in the trees! Allow me to introduce . Featuring some menacing new armor and brand new spell effects on both and , this is one rendition of the Wuju Bladesman that you won't want to run afoul of on a stroll through a wooded area. You may want to steer clear of the jungle for a while if you want to stay out of his trophy case! Headhunter Master Yi is coming soon to a Field of Justice near you, so stay tuned for more information on this fantastic new skin! Champion rework: Master Yi, the Wuju Master By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Champion rework: Master Yi, the Wuju Master We're reworking in the coming patch. In addition to new sounds, voice over and spell effects, the Wuju Master is also getting a kit overhaul to combine his popular AP and AD builds into a single cohesive playstyle. Check out his reworked abilities and read how the kit plays out below. ;Abilities I= ;Double Strike Master Yi strikes twice on every fourth consecutive basic attack, with the second strike dealing reduced damage. If Master Yi leaves combat, the counter on Double Strike resets. |-|Q= ;Alpha Strike Master Yi leaps forward and strikes up to four enemies, dealing to each. Alpha Strike can to deal additional and will deal bonus damage to minions and monsters. Basic attacks reduce the cooldown on Alpha Strike. |-|W= ;Meditate Master Yi channels for a short duration, healing rapidly. Master Yi heals more . While channeling, Master Yi takes reduced damage from incoming attacks. This damage reduction is less effective against turrets. |-|E= ;Wuju Style * Increases Master Yi's by a percentage. * Basic attacks deal based on Master Yi's . The passive bonus is lost while Wuju Style is on cooldown. |-|R= ;Highlander * Champion kills reduce Master Yi's basic ability cooldowns. Assists reduce basic ability cooldowns by a smaller amount. * Increases Master Yi's movement and while granting immunity to movement effects. While active, champion kills and assists extend Highlander's duration. ;Gameplay ;In lane The changes to and make Master Yi a more dynamic fighter in lane while rendering him less frustrating for his lane opponents. Since prioritizes nearby units instead of striking randomly, a skilled Master Yi player can carefully aim his attacks while a canny opponent can avoid damage through careful positioning. Meanwhile, the cooldown reduction from basic attacks allows Yi to more often, and the bonus minion damage helps him clear waves and maintain lane pressure. Also, the changes to make it a more potent option in emergency situations, but prevent Yi from simply spamming it to top his health off every time he takes damage. ;In the jungle To compensate for reduced early game damage on , we've made the bonus damage to minions and monsters guaranteed to smooth out his jungle time. The cooldown reduction he gets from basic attacks should also allow him to more often, allowing for a more consistent clear time. Also, since now deals less damage more frequently and requires Yi to stay in combat, it should be harder for him to queue up a double attack, then come tearing out of the jungle to score a massive burst combo onto an opponent. ;Late game As the action edges into late game and the team fights begin, the changes to start to shine. The gives Master Yi the ability to stay alive in rough situations by lowering the cooldown on and . The true damage on gives Master Yi the freedom to initially focus tankier targets while waiting for the right moment to open up on vulnerable targets. Then, when the time's right, he can open up with and punish the enemy team's more delicate back line. Meanwhile, the changes to increase its lifesaving potential when he's under significant focus fire, and the added damage and crit on help it scale to keep up with his basic attack damage in late game scenarios. Overall, the changes should help Master Yi play more consistently by combining the sustained damage of his AD playstyle with some of the nuke-and-juke utility of his AP build. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| Warsongs - PROJECT Yi (Vicetone Remix)| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos PROJECT DISRUPTION| PROJECT Alpha Strike| Master Yi's Ring Sword (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| |-|Gallery= Master Yi concept 01.jpg|Master Yi Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Master Yi VU concept.jpg|Master Yi Update Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Assassin concept.jpg|Assassin Master Yi Update Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Chosen concept.jpg|Chosen Master Yi Update Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi PROJECT promo.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Promo 1 Ionia Master Yi Village.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Promo 2 Master Yi PROJECT concept 2.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Marco Silva) Master Yi PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Master Yi Leona Fiora Lucian Zed PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Weapon Concept Master Yi PROJECT model.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Category:Champion development Category:Master Yi